Amitié
by junon2
Summary: Peut-on parler d'amitié dans leur cas? Et que pensent-ils réellement des 3 autres avec qui ils partagent leur journée? Tout publique! très court, limite drabbles, 4 chapitres de prévus. Pas de yaïo vous êtes prévenus . Perso: Goku, sanzo, Hakkaï et Gojo


**Amitié**

Auteur : junon2/Ennsotiel/Cali attha/Cagallifangirl

Paring : euh les 4 gugus héros du manga?

Genre : amitié/ spirituel

Paring : K+

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent au créateur de Saiyuki: Kazuya Minekura ;))

Résumé : Peut-on parler d'amitié dans leur cas? Et que pensent-ils réellement des 3 autres avec qui ils partagent leur journée?

Avertissement : Rho un tout publique! C'est si rare chez moi... Aucun en somme. Fic en 4 parties, assez courte finalement.

Note de l'auteur : Je n'ai lu que les 9 tomes de **Saiyuki** et commencé à regarder la saison 2 parce que j'ai la saison 2 et pas la 1(cherchez même pas à comprendre la chose...). Je donne ma vision propre de leur relation, sans aucune prétention de coller totalement au manga de base. De plus, je pense que la fic n'apporte rien, juste j'ai besoin de me vider la tête de mon idée fixe.

**Merci à Gwen de m'avoir fait découvrir et adorer ce manga **

**Merci à Élise-chan pour la correction **

**

* * *

POV Son Gôku **

Amitié? C'est étrange comme mot... C'est quoi l'Amitié au fait? Aussi loin qu'il m'est possible de me souvenir, je n'ai jamais ressenti cette émotion au fond de moi. C'est vrai que je suis resté longtemps enfermé dans ma grotte, seul aussi. Jusqu'au jour où Sanzo m'a tendu la main et m'a sorti de là... Depuis je ne le quitte plus. L'amitié s'est collé quelqu'un alors? Et se ramasser des coups à chaque parole que je dis ou presque? Dans ce cas-là c'est douloureux, alors pourquoi certains y accorderaient-ils tant d'importance? Mais Sanzo est-il mon ami? Ou bien juste mon protecteur?

C'est difficile de comprendre notre relation, même pour moi qui la vit au jour le jour. Sanzo c'est d'abord mon soleil, parce que ses cheveux brillaient comme l'astre du jour quand on s'est rencontrés ; parce qu'il m'a libéré et rendu une raison de vivre; parce qu'il s'est occupé de moi et m'a protégé... et cela même s'il me crie dessus et s'énerve toujours, et même malgré les coups de feu souvent tiré sur Gojyo et moi ... Oui, je sais au fond de moi qu'il tient à ma présence sinon je serais déjà mort ! Pour lui, je ferais n'importe quoi, même mourir, pour peu qu'il me le demande ou que cela lui sauve la vie. Je suis reconnaissant au-delà des mots, et mon attachement pour lui fut instinctif et total. Sanzo est le centre de ma vie, ce que j'ai de plus précieux et que je veux protéger plus que tout, même de lui-même quand il déprime les nuits de pluie. J'ignore ce que je représente pour lui, mais il m'a toujours gardé avec lui, près de lui. Et quand je perds le contrôle de ma force, de moi, il ne m'en veut pas et continue à veiller et à s'occuper de moi comme si de rien n'était... Peut-être que je compte un peu pour lui au fond, du moins suffisamment pour m'autoriser à le coller et le toucher, privilège unique. Peut-être qu'il est mon ami ou quelque chose d'autre... Tout ce que je sais c'est que je l'aime et l'admire, et cela tous ses cris et menaces ne le changeront jamais, parce que je sais qu'il me rend mes sentiments du mieux qu'il peut et à sa façon. Mais au fond, Sanzo restera toujours Sanzo!

Et puis il y a Hakkaï aussi, l'ancien humain. Lui, je l'ai rencontré il y a un peu plus de trois ans. C'était un humain avant, avec des beaux yeux vert mais un air triste... Il est devenu Youkaï si j'ai bien compris. Je ne connais pas bien son histoire à lui, de toute manière je ne sais pas grand chose du passé des mes compagnons. Finalement on ne me dit jamais rien à moi... Pour en revenir à Hakkaï, il est très gentil, lui, et patient. C'est sûrement le plus calme du groupe d'ailleurs. Il a toujours un gentil sourire sur les lèvres, il ne me parle jamais méchamment. C'est bien le seul qui ne m'insulte pas, ne me frappe pas. Non, il accepte même de m'expliquer ce que je ne comprends pas avec une patiente infinie. C'est aussi lui qui nous soigne quand on est blessé, il cuisine aussi, tient la carte et conduit... Finalement c'est un peu notre grand frère à tous, qui veille sur nous et nous protège. J'aime beaucoup Hakkaï, parce qu'il m'apporte douceur et stabilité. Lui aussi je veux le protéger, et je ne me pardonne pas de lui avoir fait mal, sauf qu'il m'a rassuré et point voulu. Hakkaï aussi reste Hakkaï, mais pour l'avoir vu sous sa forme de Youkaï une fois, pour savoir de quoi il est capable, je préfère quand même ne pas l'énerver de trop. Lui aussi serait un ami alors?

Et en dernier vient le kappa pervers et énervant... Lui, je le tuerais bien par moment mais en même temps je m'en suis voulu de l'avoir blessé. Et étrangement, il s'est montré sympa et rassurant après cela, comme quoi il peut être malin par moment. Gojyo s'est mon voisin dans la jeep, celui qui me vole la nourriture à table, celui avec qui je me dispute parce qu'il me cherche grave ! Non mais c'est vrai il passe son temps à me faire des piques et des insultes, à me traitre de singe, et ça il n'y a que Sanzo qui peut le faire... Il me tape sur les nerfs, me provoque et n'est presque jamais gentil. Lui ça ne doit pas être mon ami du tout ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiète pour lui et me suis excusé à lui? Pourquoi suis-je sûr que la vie serait trop ennuyante si il n'était pas là pour me taquiner? Finalement Gojyo est aussi mon ami, et c'est rassurant.

Donc l'amitié c'est se faire martyriser, taquiner et surprotéger? C'est étrange comme sentiment alors... Mais tellement fort, puisque c'est ce qui nous unit et nous aide à avancer... Enfin je crois? Mais si je réfléchis plus, je vais attraper la migraine comme Sanzo quand il pleut... Bref, je n'ai pas envie de savoir, tout ce qui compte c'est de les avoir près de moi, avec moi et de savoir qu'ils me pardonnent, et restent avec moi... C'est suffisant pour le petit singe affamé de tout, y compris d'affection, que je suis!

_à suivre_

_

* * *

_Bon alors totalement hors caractère... surtout faire penser un Goku à autre chose que la nourriture, la baston ou à son protecteur... mais bon je voulais juste m'amuser XD Merci aux courageux qui liront.


End file.
